


Gimme a Little Lovin', Baby

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America
Genre: Anal Sex, Bucky loves Steve and Steve loves Bucky, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Lingerie, M/M, Pet Names, Porn Without Plot, im just here for men in lingerie, what is this plot you speak of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5022823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve wasn't sure what he was expecting to come home to after his debriefing, but he sure as hell wasn't expecting what he walked in on when he sauntered into his and Bucky's shared bedroom.</p><p> Which was Bucky, laying on the bed in a position Steve didn't think was possible, dressed in loose, flowing, dark pink lingerie that barely even covered anything on his body and a pair of lighter pink lacy stockings that covered up to his thighs. The lights had almost all been turned off except for the ones flooding out of the cracked bathroom door, and the only other thing keeping the room aglow was three tall candles lit on the beside table.</p><p>Steve almost dropped his glass of water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gimme a Little Lovin', Baby

**Author's Note:**

> A quick smutty drabble that was inspired by some beautiful pics of men in lingerie

Steve wasn't sure what he was expecting to come home to after his debriefing, but he sure as hell wasn't expecting what he walked in on when he sauntered into his and Bucky's shared bedroom.

Which was Bucky, laying on the bed in a position Steve didn't think was possible, dressed in loose, flowing, dark pink lingerie that barely even covered anything on his body and a pair of lighter pink lacy stockings that covered up to his thighs. The lights had almost all been turned off except for the ones flooding out of the cracked bathroom door, and the only other thing keeping the room aglow was three tall candles lit on the beside table. 

Steve almost dropped his glass of water. 

Bucky just grinned, all toothy and, wait, was he wearing lipstick? The answer to that would be a yes, he was. Dark red lipstick and, from what Steve assumed, was the faintest trace of eyeliner. Steve couldn't even comprehend what was going on for a second. 

"Hey, captain," Bucky purred from his spot on the bed. It took a moment before Steve even knew he had said something. 

"Bucky, I-- you- what? Did you did you do this all for me?" 

Bucky rolled his eyes. "Who else, dumbass? You think I got another guy m' waitin' for? Now get over here and give me a kiss. I didn't do all of this for nothin'." 

Without another word, Steve walked over to the bed and leaned down at the same time Bucky leaned up, slotting their lips together. Steve couldn't help smiling into the kiss at the taste of Bucky's lips. 

"Cherry lipstick, really?" 

"It was all I could find! And the stupid cashier kept givin' me weird looks. I wanted to get out of there," Bucky huffed. 

Steve chuckled and gave Bucky another peck, then moved over and set his glass down beside one of the candles. "I can't believe you, doing all of this just for me. Thank you, baby." 

That put a smile on Bucky's face, and Steve returned it with one of his own, moving back in for another kiss. "So, you're pretty eager to get laid, I see," he mumbled against Bucky's lips. 

"What? I found some lingerie and thought of you, so I obviously had to buy it. I know how much my man _loves_ to see me go all out for him." 

"Mhmm, just as much as you love squeezing my pecs and calling them tits." 

"That was one time!" 

"Yeah, uh huh, okay. Now just shut up and kiss me." 

Bucky murmured a 'gladly' and wrapped his arms around Steve's neck as Steve deepened the kiss. His jaw dropped, allowing Steve to lick his tongue into Bucky's mouth and start beating it against Bucky's own. Bucky moaned softly, scooting closer until he was practically sitting on Steve's lap. Steve would've laughed at Bucky's eagerness if he himself wasn't so ready to get down to it as well. He reached down and moved his hand under the lingerie to find nothing underneath, and he felt Bucky smiling against his mouth. Steve grinned, and Bucky pushed him back until he way lying on his back on the bed. Bucky climbed over him and continued on with the kiss as if it had never been broken, and Steve moved his hands down and gripped Bucky's waist. 

"You're wearin' too many clothes," Bucky complained, and for a second he actually full on pouted. He tugged at the seam of Steve's shirt, and Steve had no trouble in sitting up and yanking it off in one swift motion before returning back to locking lips with Bucky. They kept that on for a few minutes more, each kiss getting more intense, more passionate by the minute, until Bucky could feel the hard outline of Steve's cock in his pants poking at his thigh from where he straddled Steve's waist. "Guess m' not the only one who's eager," Bucky teased, and Steve looked up at him and rolled his eyes. 

"Shut up. And help me get these damn things off." 

Bucky smirked, just the tiniest hint of a thing, and gave Steve's lips another kiss. Then his chin. And his neck (which made Steve shiver. He was a sucker for neck kisses), both his pecs, his abs, and down to the v that led into his jeans. 

Bucky shimmied off of the bed and got down on his knees in front of Steve, popping the button of his pants and fumbling with the zipper until he got it down. Quickly, he pulled Steve's pants down his legs and tossed them off to the side, then began to work Steve's boxers down his hips when Steve stopped him with a sharp 'ah ah'. Bucky looked up, confused, and Steve merely smiled. "You first. I wanna see your beautiful body before you see mine." 

Bucky whined softly, Bucky he back away and pulled off the lingerie, leaving himself in only the lacy stockings while Steve's eyes scanned up and down his body, and he noticed how they lingered for a second too long on his cock. 

"Like whatcha see, _Captain_?" 

"Fucking love it." 

Steve was almost salivating at the sight. Bucky looked so beautiful, always did, and every time Steve got to see his body like this was like exploring his own personal wonderland. 

"Your turn," Bucky simpered with a cocked brow. Steve, slowly but surly, grabbed the hem of his boxers and tugged them off, now leaving himself exposed as well. It took all of Bucky's willpower not to pounce on him right then and there. 

"Fuck, Steve, oh my God," he moaned, nibbling on his bottom lip. 

Steve, already red, must have turned even redder, because his face was the color of a tomato when Bucky glanced back up at it. He grinned, and Bucky did the same, though it was a bit more timid. 

"Want you to fuck me, Stevie," Bucky all but whined. "I... God, Steve, I _need_ it." 

Steve gnawed on his lip, and after a moment he nodded. He had been expecting a blowjob, but this was _so_ much better. "Get on the bed, on your back, legs spread," he ordered, and Bucky was up on the bed faster than he could blink, on his back, legs spread open and wide to reveal his perfect little hole, just like Steve had asked. 

Steve crawled over to him, grabbed the lube off of the bedside table were Bucky had placed it, and moved to wet his fingers, but he was stopped by Bucky's erratic head shaking. He glanced down, confused, when Bucky smirked and pointed downwards. 

"Already did it for you," he said, almost proud of himself. 

Steve almost looked in awe for a split second. "Did you really?" 

Bucky shrugged. "Had extra time." 

Steve snorted and gave his head a shake, then reached down and started to slick up his own cock. "Take all the-- u-uh, fuck-- fun away why don't you." 

The friction of skin on skin left Steve almost reluctant to let go of himself, but the thought of actually getting _inside_ Bucky won him over, so he scooted up and used his hand to line his cockhead up with Bucky's entrance. Bucky tilted his head back and closed his eyes, waiting. 

The second he felt Steve enter him, his eyes flew open and he choked on a startled gasp, but when Steve gave him a worried glance, Bucky just nodded his head as a silent way of saying 'go ahead'. So Steve did just that, pushing the rest of the tip in before stopping, then pushing in a bit until he was balls deep inside of Bucky's body. Bucky groaned, digging his head back into the mattress as his eyes fluttered shut once more. Steve just sat there for a moment to let Bucky's body adjust. He didn't want to hurt Bucky; that was the last thing Steve would _ever_ want to do. 

Once he was sure Bucky was ready, Steve gave the tiniest of thrusts, just barely, but even the smallest movement had Bucky whimpering and squirming beneath him. Unlike Steve, Bucky wasn't a full body blusher, but he might as well be with how red he was at the moment. That, mixing with the candlelight, made Bucky's skin look almost celestial, and Steve thought it was the most beautiful thing in the world. Absolutely perfect, just like Bucky himself. Steve started to quicken his thrusts, pulling out a little more, then pushing in a little rougher until he found a steady pace to start working with. 

Bucky was a writhing, whining mess of a man beneath him, and Steve couldn't help but crack a wobbly smile at the sight. 

"You liking this, darling?" 

A nod in response. 

"I knew you would. Such a cockslut for me, aren't you? You love my cock so much, you'd take it every day of the week, huh?" 

Another nod, this time more feverish than the last. 

Steve finally settled into an even pace, but he would give an extra rough thrust here and then just to hear the way Bucky would cry out. It was always on the edge of a scream, and Steve wanted Bucky's shrieking by the time they were done. So he picked up his speed, pumping his cock faster in and out of Bucky until Bucky's body was practically jerking with each thrust. He had the blankets balled up in his fists and his dick lay rock hard and drooling precome onto the wiry trial of hair from his stomach down. Every noise that he made was like music to Steve's ears; an angelic chorus, mention for Steve and Steve only. 

"Fuck, baby, you're so fucking tight, it feels so good," Steve grunted, and Bucky just moaned in reply. "You're so wet for me, too. You're like a dame. Are you my beautiful little dame?" 

That pulled a high pitched, needy whimper from Bucky's lips, and he nodded. "M' your pretty l-little dame, captain." 

"I know you are, doll. F-fuck, I know." 

Bucky cried out at the feeling of Steve grazing over his prostate, and Steve knew he hit the jackpot. So he angled himself and made sure that with each thrust he was bumping up against that little sweet spot and making Bucky scream his name all the while. A few more thrusts in and he could tell Bucky was getting close, from the way his voice way getting higher and his face was all scrunched up, Steve knew he was going to come. 

So he helped Bucky out and took a gentle hold of his cock and started to stroke. Bucky arched his back and mewled in thanks, and after that, it was less than a minute before Bucky screamed out Steve's name and spilled his climax all over Steve's hand and his own stomach. Steve was right behind him, his own orgasm ripping through his body and leaving him twitching with the aftershocks. 

It took them both a minute at least to catch their breath before Steve could even consider pulling out, and when he finally did, Bucky whined and gave an uncomfortable squirm. Pulling out was never his favorite part. 

"I know, I know," Steve soothed, moving to lay down beside him. They'd worry about cleaning up later. For now, to them, only each other was the most important things on their mind. "You did so good, baby. Do you know that? You were so amazing, Buck." 

Bucky hummed softly and turned his head to give Steve a sloppy kiss on the lips. 

"My Bucky," Steve crooned. 

Bucky grinned and cuddled up to him, and the two just lay in the bed, eyes cracked open halfway and staring into the others like they were the only thing that mattered. 

"Yeah, your Bucky."


End file.
